


Shrimp & Grits

by Haru (amearare)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru
Summary: 95年、ドラマ本編4話あたりのふたりのお話です。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Shrimp & Grits

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年に頒布したTRUE DETECTIVEの短編小説同人誌より。（ピクブラにUPしてあるものと同じ話になります）

その朝早く、1週間ぶりに戻ってきた男は、明らかにいつもとは様子が違っていた。滅多なことでは己のペースを崩さず、ひとりだけ別の時間軸のなかで息をしているような男が、どこか興奮した面持ちでこれからの手はずについて言葉を連ねるのを、マーティは落ち着かない気分で聞く。その、違和感を感じさせる高揚が、彼の内部から来るものなのか、それとも外的な要因から来るものなのか、マーティには判断がつかない。  
無理もない、とマーティは思う。俺はこいつのことなど、ほとんどなにも知らないのだ。  
それでも、彼が容赦のない男だというのは知っている。この男は、嘘や慰めやごまかしを自分に言うようなことはしない。だからこそ、ラストに妻への伝言を託したのだ。知りたいのは事実で、何をどうしたら、なくしそうなものを引き止められるのか、ということなのだから。  
しかしそれはともかく、いつもきちんと髭をあたり、まがりなりにも清潔なシャツを身に着けている男が、無精髭もそのままに、汗じみた衣服に身を包み、充血した眼差しで矢継ぎ早に話す様子を見ているのは楽しいものではなかった。お前本当に大丈夫か? そう訊ねても、返事は返ってこなかった。  
もう行くのか、という問いに、夕暮れの前には発つ、とラストは答えた。  
じゃあシャワーを浴びて、少し眠ったらどうだ。それから、何か食うか? そう訊ねてから、マーティは時計を見る。まだ朝食を食わせる店も開いていないような早い時間だった。  
ラストは黒い上着を脱いで折り畳み椅子の背にかけ、重そうなまぶたをゆっくりと瞬かせてマーティを見た。まだどこの店も開いてない。南部訛りの、引きずるような低い声で言う。あんたが作ってくれるなら話は別だけどな。  
ああどうせ俺はお前に言わせれば馬鹿な居候だろうよ。マーティは言う。何が食いたいのか言ってみろ。言ってから後悔する。俺に作れるのはスクランブルエッグくらいがせいぜいだ。  
そうだな、とラストは言う。それじゃあ、シュリンプ&グリッツ。ちゃんと海老の殻から出汁をとったのがいい。缶詰の簡易出汁で作るのは勘弁してくれ。くそみたいにまずいからな。  
言葉に詰まるマーティに、ラストは言う。冗談だ。そうして表情を変えずに、バスルームに消える。シャワーを使う水音は、途切れることなく長く続く。

郷に入れば郷に従えで、摂取した薬の痕跡が、熱い湯に叩かれることで少しでも消えないものかとラストは思う。あの男は気付いただろうか。気付かれたとしても、何が困るというわけでもないのだが。  
そうしていつまでもシャワーの下にいると、バスルームの扉越しにマーティの怒鳴り声がする。  
いつまでも何やってんだ、お前。まさか寝てるんじゃないだろうな。  
子供じゃあるまいし、と小さく呟いてシャワーのコックをひねる。髭はそのままに、着替えだけをしてリビングに戻る。コーヒーの匂いがするのを感じながらマットレスに沈みこむ。今日はこのまま眠れる気がする、とラストは思う。

頬に暖かさを感じて、ラストは重いまぶたをなんとかこじ開ける。いっぱいに開けられたブラインド越しに、明るすぎるほどの陽射しが入ってくる。まぶしいと呟くと、すぐそばで人の気配がして、ああ起きたか、とマーティが言う。飯、買ってきてやったぞ。お望み通り、シュリンプ&グリッツだ。  
なぜだかおかしくなって、ラストは少し笑う。  
駄目だ、眠い。まぶたが開かない。そう言って、再び目を閉じる。  
駄目だ。俺はもうじき、あの男にならなければならない。四年間、薬にまみれて、死なないという見極めさえつけば、どんなものでも身体に入れさせた、あのクラッシュという男に。  
目を閉じても、まぶたの裏に光を感じる。すぐそばに、マーティがいるのを感じる。

ラストが笑った。そういえば、この男の、皮肉に彩られていない笑みを、果たして見たことがあっただろうか、とマーティは思い、おそらくないだろうと結論づける。ブラインドを閉めようと折り畳み椅子から立ち上がると、そのままでいい、とラストが小さく呟く。眉をしかめてラストを見おろし、シュリンプ&グリッツ、冷めちまうぞ、と声をかけ、再び腰を下ろして読みかけのペーパーバックを手に取る。著者はニーチェ。部屋の片隅に積み上げてある本の中から、適当に抜き出してきたものだ。面白いか、と聞かれれば、首をかしげるしかないのだが、何もしないで座っているよりはましだった。   
目を転じて、上掛けから出ている男の肩が、呼吸にあわせてゆっくりと上下するのを、マーティは確かめた。


End file.
